This invention relates generally to an anchor base for a heat sink for an IC chipset, particularly to an anchor base made to fit in precisely with a heat sink and a chipset in order to heighten the heat-dissipation efficiency of the heat sink.
An anchor base is usually implemented in order to facilitate close attachment of a heat sink onto an IC chipset so as to efficiently disperse the heat created and keep the chipset cool under normal conditions, particularly during high-speed operation.
Patent application No. 88211752 of the R.O.C. (Taiwan), which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,932, discloses an anchor base in the form of a rectangular frame which is extended downwardly from its two opposite lateral sides to form respective lateral plates 11, wherein a protruding snap barb 111 is arranged on the inner face of each lateral plate at its lower portion; the other two opposite sides of the anchor base are extended downwardly to form respective protruding rods 12 which are equal to or longer than the height of the lateral plates 11; and a plurality of resilient rods 13 are formed on the inner wall of the rectangular frame, and a projecting portion 131 is arranged at a lower part of each of the resilient rods.
Whereas a heat sink must be perforated, punched or cut to form holes or slots, respectively, before being locked to the anchor base, the heat-dissipation efficiency is usually lowered because of lessening of the heat sink surface. As a remedy, the pressure of a projecting portion of the resilient rods applied onto the heat sink must be enhanced.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an anchor base for a heat sink for an IC chipset, characterized in: at least one longitudinal resilient rod longer than a heat sink being provided to the anchor base to thereby eliminate extra processing steps for forming holes or slots in the heat sink; and further characterized by a relatively shorter resilient rod for enlarging deformation torque of the longitudinal resilient rod so that two protrusions of the short resilient rod can press the heat sink more closely to heighten heat-dissipation efficiency and shorten the conventional installation procedure.
In order to realize the abovesaid object, the anchor base for a heat sink of an IC chipset is formed basically in a rectangular frame comprising: two lateral plates respectively formed at the bottom of two opposite lateral stiles of the rectangular frame, each of the two opposite lateral plates having respective snap barb at its lower portion; a longitudinal resilient rod bridging the other two opposite lateral stiles of the rectangular frame, wherein two ends of the longitudinal resilient rod are extended downwardly to form a pair of protruding rods which are no shorter than the height of the lateral plates; a relatively shorter resilient rod crossing the longitudinal resilient rod, wherein a protrusion is formed on each of two ends of the shorter resilient rod at a lower position. Hence, the anchor base for the heat sink can be made without any extra perforation or forming process steps. The shorter resilient rod uses the deformation torque of the longitudinal resilient rod so as to enhance pressure of the shorter resilient rod onto the heat sink for a close attachment of the heat sink to the chipset.